Berg Virenskraft
Berg Virenskraft is a character in the Nintendo GameCube game Zoids: Full Metal Crash. He is the main hero. Overview Berg is first introduced as a Second Lieutenant working for the 53rd Independent Squad of the Imperial army. He teams up with his comrades, mainly Meer and Eingang, to defeat Gaitz and his forces. Personality Throughout the entirety of the story, Berg shows a strong sense of justice and morality. He can't stand the likes of Glorie or Gaitz, whom he battles against for most of the plot. He is usually energetic, and eager to follow the orders of his superior officer, Captain Eingang. He enjoys Meer's company a lot--she sometimes teases him, which results in him blushing in reply. Nevertheless, the two form a close bond throughout the story. Though he is mostly cheery, there are points where Berg becomes inherently upset. He dislikes injustice and always seems to become angry when faced against Gaitz, whether in person, or over electronic communications. Because he is so protective of his comrades, Berg also tends to overreact when they are targeted. Berg resisted Eingang's orders for him to retreat while he dealt with Gaitz's forces, refusing to leave him, and was panicked when Glorie attacked Meer. Appearance Original Art Berg appears as a young man with short, white hair, and eyebrows. His eyes are large and blue, while his bangs fall across his forehead, just above his brows. He is clothed in a blue, double-breasted uniform, the edges of which are lined with a strip of white. He has small plates of armor over both shoulders, and a single set of buttons that fasten his jacket. In the back, his uniform sports a long tail that trails down to about his knees. His pants are long and covered half-way up to the knee by a pair of black boots, around which is a metal bangle. The sleeves of his uniform at long, but rolled up to about his elbows. He wears a pair of gloves that come to his wrists, a belt matching in color around his waist. Full Metal Crash Digital Art Ability as a Zoid Pilot Being the hero of the story, it can be assumed that Berg is a very talented Zoid pilot. In the game's title page, he is seen accompanied by a Zaber Fang, though he pilots other Zoids as well. Through Full Metal Crash's "Zi Fighters" tournaments, he is often seen piloting the Geno Saurer. However, depending on the player's choice at the beginning of the game, Berg can pilot a number of Zoids; once all the Zoids are unlocked, any one can be selected in Story Mode, giving Berg many options. Later in the story, Schnell lends him the Murasame Liger to destroy Gaitz's ultimate Zoid (which changes depending on which options and actions the player decides to take throughout the story). Relationships Berg, like all characters, develops his own relationships: Meer: Meer develops a close friendship with Berg--if a certain set of options are chosen by the player as the story progresses, she will even join Berg at a set point as a co-pilot, boosting his combat stats significantly. Berg seemed very protective of Meer when Glorie defeated her and her Dark Horn. [[Eingang|'Eingang']]: Berg seems to think of Eingang as a sort of mentor, and regards him with a great deal of respect. When Eingang ends up sacrificing himself so that Berg can escape a unit of Glorie's troops, Berg becomes extremely emotional, mourning the loss. Later, when Eingang returns with his newly acquired Deadly Kong, Berg rejoices. [[Glorie|'Glorie']]: Berg hates Glorie, and even disobeys Eingang's orders in order to pursue him. On the other hand, Glorie taunts him by assaulting Meer. Eventually, Berg defeats him with the help of Schnell. Schnell: Berg and Schnell start out as enemies when Schnell first attacked with his Murasame Liger. However, by the end of the plot, Schnell seems to undergo a change of heart, lending Berg the Murasame Liger to take down Glorie. Sort Category:Zoids characters Category:Zoids video games